Shadows and Reflections
by skillershade
Summary: Ia terlahir tidak untuk mencintai. Ia terlahir untuk merampas nyawa seseorang. Tapi mengapa ia harus memiliki perasaan seperti ini? Pada makhluk yang disebut 'manusia'. NaruFemSasu. AU. RnR?


"Kita seharusnya tidak pernah saling berhubungan."

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan? Semuanya sudah terlanjur."

"Akan kubuat kau melupakan diriku."

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows and Reflections<strong>

**Naruto (c) **Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Butiran-butiran salju turun dengan perlahan di pusat kota, meleleh dan menghilang seketika saat butiran salju itu mendarat di permukaan kulit manusia yang bersuhu lebih hangat. Orang-orang yang ketika itu berjalan melihat pemandangan pohon-pohon cemara yang berjejer di depan kompleks pertokoan—dan dihias sedemikian rupa dengan lampu yang berkelap-kelip, bola-bola mungil berwarna-warni ataupun lonceng plastik—menghentikan langkah mereka.<p>

Hujan salju di hari Natal tentu bukan sesuatu hal yang jarang ditemui di Konoha. Hampir setiap tahun, hujan salju turun di hari seperti ini; seolah-olah ikut memeriahkan perayaan Natal tahun ini.

Semua terlihat menikmati pemandangan itu tanpa memedulikan sesosok gadis yang duduk di atas tiang pembatas jembatan. Sosok yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mengamati orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat memperingatkan gadis itu untuk tidak duduk di sana jika tidak ingin jatuh ke bawah di mana kendaraan-kendaraan bermotor melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kedua oniks milik sosok itu terpaku sejenak kepada sepasang manusia yang berdiri tepat di tepat sebuah pohon Natal yang paling besar dengan hiasan bintang berwarna keemasan di puncak pohon di kompleks pertokoan itu. Sang gadis—seperti yang sedang dilihatnya—sedang tersenyum senang ketika sang pemuda menghadiahkan gadis itu sebuah kotak berbeludru merah yang berisi sebuah cincin.

_Klise_, pikirnya. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia melihat seorang pria melamar kekasihnya di hari semacam ini.

Sosok itu mendesah pelan. Baginya, kebahagian yang terukir di wajah gadis itu ataupun sorot gembira dari si pemuda sama sekali tidak bisa ia mengerti. Ia tidak pernah merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan, apa itu rasa sedih, marah, atau perasaan apa pun yang dimiliki manusia.

Mengapa?

Tentu jawabannya sangan mudah. Karena dia bukanlah manusia.

Ia bukan manusia yang dengan cepat menemui kematian hanya dengan satu kali kedipan mata. Ia bukan manusia yang hidupnya selalu dipenuhi oleh hasrat, nafsu, iri hati, cinta dan sebagainya.

Dan ia beruntung karena hal itu. Ia sudah banyak melihat bagaimana kehidupan manusia bahkan sejak manusia itu ada. Ia sudah banyak melihat apa saja yang orang-orang itu lakukan terhadap dunia ini.

Terkadang, keinginan untuk melenyapkan manusia-manusia yang hanya memenuhi dunia melintas di benaknya. Seandainya bisa, ia akan melakukannya.

"—Aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan suka dengan penampilanku hari ini, Ino-pig!"

"_Don't be silly, Haruno_. Kau terlihat tidak buruk. Kau hanya perlu tidak membuatnya bosan dengan pembicaraan kalian."

Sosok itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dua orang gadis yang berjalan melewati jembatan. Mereka terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan penampilan mereka malam ini. _Mungkin akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya_, pikir sosok itu. Kedua matanya mengamati setiap gerakan kedua gadis yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Tidak terlihat menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Samar-samar, ia menangkap pembicaraan kedua gadis itu tentang 'pergi ke luar negeri' dan 'membeli tas mahal'. Yang manapun, sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik.

Angin malam bulan Desember berhembus di atas jembatan; membuat helaian rambut hitam kelam yang hanya sebatas bahu miliknya bergerak seirama hembusan angin. Tangan pucat sosok itu bergerak ke wajah dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi pandangannya.

Selama satu jam lebih, sosok itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Diam dan hanya mengamati jalan raya yang berada tepat di bawah kakinya. Ia tidak merasakan kedinginan walau hanya memakai sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang ujungnya menutupi sepatu yang dipakai sosok itu.

Tentu saja, angin malam serta udara di musim dingin seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya mati.

Memang, apa yang bisa membunuh makhluk sepertinya?

Suara dentang jam besar yang berada tidak jauh darinya membuat sosok itu tersadar. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya suara dentang jam pada dentangan ke delapan, ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah perempatan di dekat pohon Natal paling besar berdiri. Ia menunggu dan ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi tepat lima puluh tujuh detik kemudian.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak tampak terkejut dan mengeluarkan teriakan kaget ketika dari ujung belokan, sebuah bus dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju tanpa memedulikan kalau seratus meter lagi lampu lalu lintas menyala merah; memberitahu para pengemudi kendaraan untuk berhenti. Tanpa bisa dicegah, bus itu tetap melaju lurus dan segera menghantam sebuah truk yang datang dari arah sebelah kanan; membuat truk itu terseret beberapa meter sebelum berguling dan mengelurkan percikan api ketika kerangka besi truk itu bergesekan dengan permukaan aspal. Suara hantaman antara bus dan truk itu membuat orang-orang yang berjalan di dekat tempat kejadian terkejut. Beberapa di antara mereka tidak bisa menghindar ketika truk itu berguling ke arah mereka, menabrak etalase sebuah butik dan menghancurkan setengah isi toko tersebut.

Suara mobil dan motor yang bertabrakan akibat kecelakaan pertama bercampur dengan teriakan histeris orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu. Mobil-mobil mengeluarkan bunyi klakson yang memekakkan telinga yang hanya semakin memperparah suasana tempat itu. Sosok yang sejak tadi mengamati dari atas jembatan sempat melihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berlari ke tengah jalan, menarik seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun ke dalam pelukan sebelum tubuh pemuda itu terhantam sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang.

Ia tidak sempat mengamati apa yang menimpa pemuda itu ketika menyadari kalau waktunya bertugas telah tiba.

Sebuah sayap berwarna hitam—sehitam langit malam tanpa bintang—tumbuh dari punggung sosok itu; membentang lebar di antara tubuh sosok tersebut. Butiran salju yang masih turun sejak tadi seketika meleleh jika bersentuhan dengan bulu-bulu halus sayap tersebut.

Sekali lagi, ia mengedarkan pandangan sebelum melompat dari atas jembatan ke arah di mana kecelakaan hebat tengah terjadi, mendarat di atas permukaan aspal tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Mobil terbakar, suara tangisan dari seorang anak kecil di kejauhan serta suara sirine dari polisi dan pemadam kebakaran tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia melangkah. Berjalan ke arah sesosok tubuh manusia yang terbaring di dalam sebuah mobil yang terbalik dengan api berkobar di bagian depan mobil itu.

Ia melihat keadaan orang itu—lebih tepatnya seorang wanita. Darah mengalir deras dari pelipis ke wajah orang tersebut. Tidak sekali pun ia mengacuhkannya. Ia diciptakan bukan untuk mengasihi keadaan manusia. Ia diciptakan untuk merampas kehidupan mereka; mengirimkan jiwa orang-orang itu ke akhirat. Tempat di mana roh mereka akan diadili.

Sosok itu berlutut di atas jalan raya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil yang beberapa bagiannya hancur dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pengemudi mobil tersebut. Ia bisa melihat sorot minta tolong dari mata pengemudi wanita itu.

"Aku tidak datang untuk menolongmu." Sosok bersayap itu berbisik pelan. Sayap hitamnya terbentang lebar penutupi sosoknya dan pengemudi yang sekarat. Ia yakin kalau wanita itu bisa melihatnya karena hanya orang-orang yang akan menemui kematian mereka yang bisa melakukan itu. "Sudah waktunya... untuk pergi."

Kedua iris lavender pucat di hadapannya melebar saat ia menyentuhkan jemari pucatnya ke arah dada wanita itu. Tubuh itu seketika tersentak keras dengan kedua bola mata yang membelalak. Pendar keperakan muncul dari dalam dada wanita sementara ia menarik kembali tangannya dan langsung menengadahkan telapak tangan ke udara; membiarkan pendar keperakan itu lepas dari tangannya lalu melayang di udara sebelum memudar secara perlahan. Kedua oniks itu kembali ke arah sang pengemudi. Menyadari kalau sosok di hadapannya tidak lagi bernapas atau merintih kesakitan.

Wanita bermata lavender pucat itu telah meninggal dan ialah yang sudah mengambil nyawa wanita itu.

Ya, dia adalah malaikat. Malaikat Kematian yang turun ke dunia untuk menjemput jiwa manusia dan membawanya ke akhirat.

"...Enam jiwa lagi," ia berujar pelan dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya belumlah usai.

Satu per satu, ia mulai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Berkali-kali ia melihat pemandangan yang sama setiap kali dirinya mengambil nyawa orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Berkali-kali pula ia melihat bagaimana sorot mata yang semula menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan perlahan memudar dan menjadi sorot mata kosong. Kosong tanpa jiwa.

Sosok bersayap itu kembali mencari satu jiwa terakhir yang harus ia kumpulkan. Tidak satu pun dari orang-orang yang tengah panik akibat kecelakaan menyadair keberadaannya yang berjalan di tengah-tengah lokasi kejadian. Memangnya orang-orang itu bisa melihat sosoknya yang sekarang?

Tentu saja tidak. Kecuali—seperti yang dijelaskan barusan—orang itu sudah sangat dekat berada di ambang kematiannya.

Gadis itu berjalan sampai langkahnya berhenti di depan dua sosok tubuh lain yang terbaring di atas jalan raya. Ia menyadari kalau sosok yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sosok pemuda yang berlari ke tengah jalan sebelumnya. Pemuda pirang itu tidak sadarkan diri. Di pelukannya, seorang anak laki-laki menangis sambil memanggil pemuda itu.

"_Nii-san... Nii-san!"_

Tidak ada sahutan. Tidak ada gerakan apa pun. Si pirang tetap terbaring tidak bergerak dengan darah yang merembes dari kepala. Rambut pirang pemuda itu terlihat kotor oleh darah. Hanya dengan sekali melihat saja, ia tahu kalau beberapa tulang rusuk pemuda ini patah dan ia yakin, inilah jiwa yang harus diambilnya hari ini.

Perlahan, tangan pucat terulur ke arah dada pemuda tersebut dan menyentuhnya. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan sensasi menggelitik aneh di ujung jemarinya dan ia tahu apa artinya hal itu. Kedua mata hitamnya seketika melebar saat melihat kelopak mata pemuda pirang tersebut terbuka dan langsung menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ia dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan berdiri. Mundur beberapa langkah dengan napas tercekat.

Bagaimana mungkin...?

"Dia bukan jiwa terakhir yang harus kauambil malam ini, Sasuke."

Malaikat Kematian itu mendongakkan kepala ke arah suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia mendengus menyadari siapa sosok bersayap hitam kelam yang melayang tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Dia tidak mungkin selamat. Dua tulang rusuk yang patah dan salah satunya mengenai paru-paru orang ini. Belum lagi kehilangan banyak darah. Pendarahan juga terjadi di kepalanya. Ia tidak akan selamat. Apa bedanya jika aku mengambil nyawanya sekarang?"

Sosok malaikat yang satu lagi tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu. Tapi ia akan selamat. Dia akan selamat, yah, walau hal itu tidak mudah," katanya. "Ah, bukanlah lebih baik kau mencari jiwa satu lagi yang harus kau kumpulkan malam ini, Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa menjamin iblis neraka tidak akan menemukan jiwa itu sebelum dirimu."

Sasuke mendecak pelan. Tangan pucatnya menyisiri rambutnya yang kusut karena tiupan angin. Ketika ia ingin melangkahkan kaki menjauhi kedua sosok tidak jauh darinya, ia tertegun. Pemuda pirang itu masih menatap ke arahnya. Mulut pemuda itu terbuka seolah-olah ingin menucapkan sesuatu. Namun setelah menydari tidak satu pun ada kata yag keluar, pemuda itu menutup mulutnya. Kedua iris biru itu terpaku ke arah kedua matanya dan Sasuke tahu kalau ia baru saja berbuat sebuah kesalahan.

"Bukan saatnya kau untuk mati hari ini," ia berujar pelan; tidak memedulikan apakah pemuda itu mendengar apa yang dikatakannya atau tidak.

Ia tidak peduli karena masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Masih ada jiwa yang harus ia kumpulkan.

"Eh, tunggu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengerang pelan dan membalikkan tubuh, menatap tajam ke arah malaikat yang entah sejak kapan sudah mendapat di atas permukaan jalan raya. Kedua oniks miliknya mengamati sosok malaikat bersayap yang sekarang berjalan lurus ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

Malaikat di hadapannya menggelengkan kepala sembari memainkan sebuah buku berwarna hitam di tangannya. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke. "Jangan bersikap ketus seperti itu, Sasuke," katanya dengan wajah yang seolah-olah sedih atas perlakuan Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu agar, _well_, kau tidak salah lagi mengambil jiwa kali ini."

Sasuke hanya mendesis pelan sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan mengabaikan sosok Hatake Kakashi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau kesalahan kecil yang dibuatnya hari ini akan membuat hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi. Ya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah menduga hal itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc<strong>

* * *

><p>Oke, ini NaruFemSasu. Saya mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan Sasuke walau tetap IC—walau tidak yakin juga. Jadi, silahkan kemukakan sebebas-bebasnya kalau Sasuke sudah mulai OOC. Saya akan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya. Dan, silahkan klik icon balon di bawah ini untuk meninggalkan review, siapa tahu saya bisa update secepatnya =).<p> 


End file.
